Way to the Heaven
by Chocolite
Summary: Taemin adalah anak aneh yang tak memiliki teman. Semua orang disekitarnya selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'anak iblis'. Hanya ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi Taemin selalu menjauhinya. Ada apa dengan Taemin? Mengapa semua orang menyebutnya 'anak iblis? *bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

Way to the Heaven

Author: Chocolite

Genre: Romance, Friendly, Family, Supranatural, Angst

Rated: T

Cast:

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Lee Jinki

Other

Pairing: 2Min

Summary: Taemin adalah anak aneh yang tak memiliki teman. Semua orang disekitarnya selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'anak iblis'. Hanya ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi Taemin selalu menjauhinya. Ada apa dengan Taemin? Mengapa semua orang menyebutnya 'anak iblis'? *bad summary*

Warning: Typo, gaje, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, chapter kepanjangan, alur gak jelas, dll.

a/n: Annyeong~ Ini FF SHINee pertama akuuu ^^ Ngarep kalian suka. Yang jelas, ada sebagian yang terinspirasi dari film Doraemon :D *nyengir kuda ala Siwon*. Minta RnR buat semua yang baca :) *kayak ada yang baca aja*. Soalnya kenapa aku minta RnR? Kali aja ada yang minta lanjutin atau kagak usah dilanjut, jadi aku tau, nggak pake galau(?). Ah, ne~ Aku masukin banyak cast kok~ Nggak dari SHINee aja~ Ada EXO, B2ST, B1A4. Yaudahlah, authornya banyak bacot :D Happy Reading~

.

Chapter 1

.

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup lebat daunnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang sangat dingin. Beberapa anak menjauhinya. Ia tak heran. Karena memang selalu seperti ini setiap harinya. Namja itu Taemin. Namja manis berambut putih dengan sebuah tanda lahir di keningnya. Semua orang heran padanya. Tanda lahir itu berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran didalamnya. Sementara mata Taemin memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan anak pada umumnya. Mata kanannya hitam dan terlihat indah. Sementara mata kirinya berwarna ungu terang dan terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Bahkan ia pun tak tahu mengapa demikian.

Taemin POV

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat melihat orang-orang berjalan menjauhiku. Semuanya nyata. Aku adalah anak iblis. Ah, tidak. Aku adalah anak malaikat yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Perkenalkan, namaku Taemin. Lee Taemin. Setelah melihatku, mungkin kalian sudah menilaiku, sama seperti apa yang teman-temanku –maksudku, orang-orang itu- fikirkan. Mereka berfikir bahwa aku ini anak iblis. Tapi mereka tak tahu apapun. Mereka tak tahu permasalahanku.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku? Begini. Kalian bisa menyebutku zombie, atau apapun itu yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa aku hidup kembali. Dan alasanku hidup kembali adalah eommaku. Aku adalah anak egois yang tak menginginkan semua ini. Apa kalian bingung? Hah. Aku pun bingung akan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Apa kalian percaya, bahwa di dunia ini ada acara tukar nyawa? Bukan. Bukan reality show tukar nasib atau jodoh-jodohan. Hmm, mungkin seperti acara itu. Tapi yang harus kalian garis bawahi adalah, reality show tukar nasib itu dibuat oleh manusia sementara tukar nyawa itu perjanjian dengan iblis. Kalian dengar itu? IBLIS. Ha! Dan itulah yang menyebabkanku dipanggil anak iblis. Akan kuceritakan pada kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Taemin POV off

Flashback

.

Seorang yeoja tengah menangis menatap anaknya yang telah ia lahirkan. Anak laki-laki yang manis, yang diyakini jika tersenyum akan terlihat sangat tampan. Namun sayang, anak itu hanyalah raga tanpa nyawa. Tuhan telah membawa anak itu pergi sebelum dapat berucap sepatah katapun.

"Nona, sudahlah~ Anda sudah menangisinya lebih dari 1 jam~ Ini sudah menjadi sebuah takdir untuknya." Ucap seorang suster.

"Tapi suamiku ingin anak ini selamat~ Ia bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya 5 bulan yang lalu demi anak ini~ Aku mohon suster, selamatkan anak ini~ Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi~" ucap yeoja itu parau.

Suster itu hanya menunduk dan berkata, "Mianhada~ Saya bukanlah Haneunim yang bisa mengembalikan nyawa seseorang~"

"Hiks~ Aku mohon~ Biarkan aku pulang sekarang dengan membawa anak ini~" ucap yeoja itu saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi, keadaan anda tidak begitu baik. Saya khawatir akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucap suster itu.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang." Ucap yeoja itu dengan nada dingin, membuat suster itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah administrasi diurusi, yeoja itu pun pulang dengan jasad anaknya. Saat tiba, seorang anak kecil menyambutnya ramah dan seorang penjaga anak ikut menyambutnya.

"Eomma~ Apa dia adikku?" tanya anak berumur 4 tahun yang diketahui bernama Lee Jinki itu.

"Ne. Suster, tolong bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya yeoja itu pada suster yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. "Bisakah kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan milik suamiku? Dan kau, tolong bawa Jinki tidur lalu datanglah ke perpustakaan suamiku." Ucap yeoja itu pada penjaga anaknya.

"Baik, nyonya. Nah, tuan muda, ayo tidur~" ucap penjaga bayi itu.

.

Di perpustakaan

Krieeeeet. Pintu itu terbuka dan 2 orang yeoja masuk ke dalamnya. Suster tersebut memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal dan kuno. Selain itu, tempat ini tampak kotor dan berdebu seolah tak pernah dimasuki. Yeoja yang menggendong jasad anaknya itu terduduk lelah dan menatap sekeliling. Ia seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

Ditaruhnya jasad anaknya itu perlahan di lantai di tengah ruangan. Suster yang sedaritadi mengikutinya pun mulai heran dengan apa yang yeoja ini lakukan. Setelah menyimpan jasad anaknya di lantai, ia segera mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan bentuk segitiga sebagai covernya. Ada lingkaran di dalam segitiga itu. Warna segitiga dan lingkaran itu ungu terang, dan dapat dilihat buku itu buku kuno dan menyeramkan.

Yeoja itu menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai membuka buku itu dan membaca beberapa kata. Tak lama setelah itu, muncul bentuk seperti di cover buku di sekeliling jasad anaknya. Suster itu terlihat heran sekaligus kaget. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan masuklah penjaga anak yang sudah menidurkan Jinki. Namun setelah menutup pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terkunci.

"Kemarilah~" ucap yeoja itu pada suster dan penjaga anak itu.

Setelah kedua orang itu mendekat, ia mendorongnya hingga kedua orang itu berdiri di sudut segitiga yang berbeda. Lalu muncul lingkaran di lantai yang mereka injak dan kaki mereka terkunci. Mereka tak dapat melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai ketakutan.

Yeoja itu menempati sudut yang belum terisi dan sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu, muncul lingkaran disana. Sebuah mantra ia lontarkan dan angin mulai berhembus kencang entah dari mana. Buku-buku beterbangan dan rambut mereka mulai bergerak bebas kesana-kemari. Kabut hitam pekat mengelilingi mereka, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merinding.

Kabut itu mendekati yeoja yang membawa buku tersebut dan menatapnya garang. Sementara yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya dingin. Kabut itu menghampiri dua orang lainnya yang tengah ketakutan lalu tertawa lepas. Setelah itu, ia mendekati bayi yang berada di tengah lingkarannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" suara itu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung ketakutan dan tak dapat berbicara huruf 'a' sekalipun.

"Kembalikan nyawa anak ini" ucap yeoja yang masih memegang buku itu

"Hahaha, Lee Jihyun~ 2 umpan untuk nyawa yang akan dengan mudah diambil untuk anak ini, atau 3 umpan untuk nyawa yang sempurna untuk anak ini." Penawaran kabut hitam pekat itu membuat Jihyun –yeoja yang memegang buku itu- sedikit terhenyak.

"Biarkan 1 umpan hidup selama 8 tahun untuk merawat anak ini sementara 2 umpan lainnya kau makan sekarang." Ucap Jihyun pada kabut hitam pekat tersebut.

"8 tahun untuk nyawa sempurna? Berapa lama aku harus kelaparan? Atau begini, aku memberi nyawa yang tidak seharusnya pada anak ini untuk 8 tahun dan 1 umpanku diijinkan merawatnya. Lalu setelah umpanku kumakan, anak ini akan hidup sempurna." Tawar kabut hitam pekat itu.

"Baiklah. Lalu, sekarang makanlah 2 umpanmu dan berikan anakku nyawa." Ucap Jihyun dan kepulan kabut itu menghilang, namun dapat dirasakan oleh suster yang kini mulai merasakan dadanya sesak.

Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari leher sang suster. Mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, matanya mulai memutih, tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh itu terangkat dan hilang dengan bercak darah yang keluar. Penjaga anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan siapapun-tolong-aku-!

Singkat waktu, kedua raga itu menghilang dan diakhiri dengan tangisan bayi manis yang kini mulai membuka matanya. Jihyun tersenyum lega. Ia mendekati anaknya. Sebuah tanda tercetak di dahinya. Tanda yang ada di lantai. Mata anak itu terbuka dan menampakkan warna ungu terang di mata kirinya, persis seperti warna di buku yang tadi di pegang Jihyun.

"Lee Taemin~ Selamat datang~"

.

.

Flashback Off

Taemin menutup matanya mengingat apa yang pernah ia impikan. Ya. Taemin dapat memimpikan apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang telah terjadi. Ini adalah satu dari beberapa kekuatan yang diberikan iblis itu padanya. Jika ia sedang tersulut emosi, maka ia akan membuat benda di sekelilingnya rusak dengan mudahnya. Ia tak akan pernah merasakan rasanya sakit seperti anak lain. Ia tidak perlu mempelajari ilmu agama karena hanya akan membuatnya melemah. Lingkungan sekitarnya akan melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukankah itu enak? Tapi Taemin menganggap itu adalah siksaan baginya. Karena,

Taemin tak akan pernah merasakan rasanya surga.

.

.

Kriiiiing~~ Bel berbunyi tanda masuk kelas. Taemin beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di depan kelas, Do Kyungsoo sudah berdiri menunggunya. Ia tersenyum pada Taemin, namun bukan untuk mendekatinya, namun untuk mengejeknya. Taemin tak menggubrisnya dan beranjak masuk, meninggalkan D.O yang tengah bersiap untuk membuang air minumnya ke kepala Taemin. Dan akhirnya kepala hingga pundak Taemin basah akibat perbuatan D.O. Taemin berbalik dan menatap D.O dengan tatapan dingin. _Pintu itu harus menghukumnya dan semoga secepatnya aku kering._

Tiba-tiba~~ BRAK! Pintu tertutup dan membuat D.O terbentur dan kakinya terjepit. Sementara tubuh Taemin dengan cepat mongering dan ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa memedulikan teriakan kesakitan D.O dan tatapan aneh dari semua orang di kelasnya.

.

.

Pukul 13.00. Seorang namja bergegas menuju motornya dan melaju dengan cukup kencang. Namja itu Lee Jinki. Ia akan menjemput adiknya di sekolahnya. Sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia menemukan Taemin yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Dan tak jauh darinya ada D.O yang menatapnya penuh amarah sambil mengelus wajahnya. Jinki tersenyum kecil tanpa makna. Lalu Taemin pun menaiki motor Jinki dan menatap D.O –masih- dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jinki yang mengerti langsung menjalankan motornya meninggalkan D.O yang masih menatap mereka dengan kesal.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Way to the Heaven

Author: Chocolite

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Angst

Rated: T

Cast:

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Lee Jinki

Other

Pairing: 2Min

Summary: Chapter 2 Update~ Taemin, anak yang disebut 'anak iblis', akhirnya memiliki seorang teman. Namun, apa yang membuat Taemin memiliki seorang teman? Dan siapakah Minho? *Bad Summary* 2Min, Kaisoo.

Warning: Typo, gaje, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, chapter kepanjangan, alur gak jelas, dll.

a/n: Annyeong~ Aku balik lagi buat post ff gaje aku :)) Sebelumnya, makasih banget buat yang udah review *meski cuma ada 3*. Mian kalo aku postnya kelamaan. Mau fokus dulu US. *maklum, aku kelas 9*. Chapter 3 juga ada kemungkinan di postnya seminggu lagi karena leppy aku disita T^T. Mian juga kalo ceritanya gak nyambung, kosakatanya gak bener, dan apapun itu karena saya manusia, bukan seperti appa saya *read: Kyuhyun –evil-* *ditendang*. Ngarepnya sih, chapter ini masih ada yang baca :) Yaaah, walau cuma dikit, tapi setidaknya ada yang baca -" Yang udah baca, please review *maksa* Yaudah lah, daripada aku ngomongnya makin ngelantur, baca aja langsung yaa :) Happy Reading. ^^

.

Chapter 2

.

Keesokan harinya, Taemin berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia menatap jalanan yang cukup sepi –karena memang hari masih pagi-. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar. Tanda di dahinya pun sedikit mengecil. Taemin bersandar di pohon dan memejamkan matanya.

Siluet seorang namja berdiri di seberang jalan dan tiba-tiba orang itu tertabrak. Taemin ketakutan. Ia melihat namja itu tewas. Seluruh tubuhnya hancur. Taemin memegang tanda di dahinya. Ia melihat siluet lain. Seorang namja bermata besar menangis tersedu. Namun siluet itu menghilang dan digantikan bayangan lain. Bayangan namja bermata besar itu menjadi orang yang terlihat depresi dan menyalahkan Taemin. Lalu bayangan itu lenyap. Taemin kembali menatap jalanan. Jalanan yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa detik lalu. Kosong. Jalanan itu kosong sekali. Tak ada orang di seberang sana. Tunggu. 2 orang namja tampak sedang berjalan dan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, seperti ingat sesuatu. Namja yang berjalan lebih dulu pun berbalik dan menatap namja yang tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya. Taemin mengenal sekali namja di hadapannya. Tidak, bukan namja yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Namun namja yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dia D.O. namja yang kemarin membasahinya dengan minuman. Taemin terus memperhatikan gerakan mereka. Ia menatap lurus ke arah namja yang ia yakini 1 tahun lebih muda darinya. Ya, namja itu adalah namja yang tertabrak dalam bayangannya tadi.

D.O berbincang sebentar, lalu meninggalkan namja itu sendiri. Ia berlari sesaat setelah ia melihat Taemin di seberangnya. Namja berkulit tan itu merasa ditatap oleh Taemin. Ia menatap Taemin dengan tatapan innocent. Sementara Taemin menatapnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling –memastikan tidak ada kendaraan-. Dan BINGO! Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat. Dapat Taemin perkirakan, mobil itu akan menabrak si namja berkulit tan jika namja itu mendekat 1 langkah. Dan benar saja, namja itu seperti hendak menghampiri Taemin.

Taemin memejamkan matanya, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia berfikir, _sebentar lagi, namja ini akan meninggal. Tidak! Aku tak ingin ia mati dan aku dicap pembunuh oleh D.O! D.O melihatku tadi. Itulah sebabnya ia memakiku jika aku tak menyelamatkan namja ini. Aku harus menolongnya!_

Tanpa Taemin sadari, tanda di dahinya bersinar dan berwarna ungu cerah. Saat Taemin membuka matanya, ia melihat namja berkulit tan itu sudah berada di jalan. Sementara mobil itu hanya tinggal 1 meter lagi mengenai dirinya. Sebuah ketidakmungkinan jika namja itu kembali ke tempatnya sementara sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Tapi Taemin baru sadar, bahwa semua yang ada di hadapannya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menengadah ke atas, menatap dedaunan yang berhenti jatuh dan mengapung di udara tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Taemin berjalan ke arah namja berkulit tan yang sedang dalam bahaya itu. Ia menarik namja berkulit tan itu agar kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah Taemin merasa namja ini cukup aman, tiba-tiba waktu kembali berjalan.

Mobil itu berhenti 2 meter dari tempatnya tadi. Terlihat wajah pengemudi yang begitu kaget lalu berubah bingung. Lalu mobil pun kembali melaju. Sementara namja berkulit tan itu menatap Taemin dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini-?

"Kai!" seru seseorang yang tak asing di telinga Taemin. Namja itu D.O, dan dapat diyakini sekarang D.O sedang berlari ke arah mereka. D.O langsung memeluk namja berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung~" jawab namja berkulit tan yang ternyata bernama Kai.

"Ya! Gwenchana? Aku tadi melihatmu hampir~~ Ah, aku juga tak mengerti~" ucap D.O, terdengar khawatir. Cara bicaranya berbeda sekali dengan caranya bicara dengan Taemin –selalu menghina-. "Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa di sini. Tapi aku tau kau yang menyelamatkan suamiku~ Gomawo Taemin~" ucap D.O, lalu memeluk Taemin erat –membuat Kai sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, cemburu-.

"Ya! Ada yang cemburu. Lepaskan aku! Bukankah kau membenci anak iblis sepertiku?" sindir Taemin, membuat D.O melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm~ Mianhae Taemin-ssi~ Aku selalu jahat padamu. Mianhae. Tapi aku yakin, sebenarnya kau itu baik. Mianhae~" ucap D.O sambil merangkul Kai.

"Aish~ Sudahlah~ Aku pergi duluan." ucap Taemin singkat.

"Ya! Hyung bermata ungu~ Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersama kami? Aku dapat melihat dari mata hitammu bahwa kau kesepian~" ucap Kai polos, namun dapat membuat rasa sakit di dalam hati Taemin.

Ya, Taemin kesepian. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasanya punya teman. Selalu sendiri. Ia hanya dapat bicara dengan kakaknya. Menyakitkan baginya. Taemin berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Gwenchana~ Kalian berdua saja. Lagipula kalian bukan temanku. Aku takut kalau aku menggang~" ucapan Taemin terputus saat D.O menyelanya.

"Aku temanmu, Taemin-ssi~ Hmm, atau lebih cocok kupanggil Taemin-ah~ Apa kau mau menjadi temanku? Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu seperti aku melindungi Kai. Kumohon~ Aku ingin menjadi temanmu~" ucapan D.O membuat air mata Taemin meluncur dari sudut matanya.

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang ada sebelum akhirnya Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan D.O. Kai dan D.O tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi kau selalu bilang aku anak iblis~" ucap Taemin dengan nada manja.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku juga masih ragu apa kau ini manusia atau bukan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Temanku ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik dan ajaib. Aku harus melindunginya seperti aku melindungi suamiku." Ucap D.O, membuat pipi Kai bersemu merah.

"Hyung~ Berhentilah memanggilku suamimu~ Aku malu~" ucap Kai sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Shireo! Kau suamiku." Ucap D.O tak terima dengan pernyataan Kai.

"Haaahhhh. Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat." Ucap Taemin melerai keduanya.

Setibanya di sekolah, D.O dan Taemin berjalan bersebelahan. Banyak murid yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan D.O-itu-kenapa-?. Tapi mereka berdua tak peduli. Mereka memang hanya berdua. Karena Kai masih SMP. Sekolah Kai dengan D.O dan Taemin bersebelahan.

Sampai di kelas, seorang namja yang cukup tampan bertanya pada D.O dengan wajah kebingungan. Namanya Gongchan. Ia salah satu siswa yang selalu mengejek Taemin setiap harinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ Kenapa kau datang bersamanya?" tanya Gongchan bingung.

"Loh? Bukankah dia juga teman kita? Kasihan loh jika dia sendiri di kelas. Dia tak punya teman. Wae? Kau mau berteman dengannya juga?" tanya D.O ceria.

"Ya! Apa kau di sihir oleh anak iblis itu?" tanya Gongchan menyelidik, dan dijawab dengan tawa D.O.

"Dia tak punya sihir, Gong ChanShik~ kekeke~ Sudahlah~ Ayo masuk~~" ucap D.O yang sadar kalau Taemin sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Hari ini D.O duduk bersama Taemin. D.O juga tak memiliki teman sebangku. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, ia akan duduk bersama Taemin. Memang aneh kelihatannya jika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada D.O kemarin. *baca: di chapter 1*

Singkat waktu, *alurnya kecepetan* bel istirahat pun terdengar. Taemin berjalan meninggalkan D.O yang notabenenya sekarang adalah seorang teman dekat sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya D.O.

"Ke tempat biasaku, bersandar di bawah pohon." Jawab Taemin singkat.

"Ah! Andwae!" ucap D.O.

"Selama hidupku, aku hanya dilarang ke gereja oleh eommaku. Lalu mengapa kau melarangku untuk ke tempat favoritku?" tanya Taemin, terdengar dingin.

"Hmm, karena aku~ Ingin mengajakmu makan. Selama kau bersekolah di sini, aku tak pernah melihatmu makan di kantin. Kajja~ Kita makaaaan~" ucap D.O ceria sambil menarik lengan Taemin dan membawa Taemin ke kantin.

"Ckck. D.O~ Kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat." Ucap Taemin pada D.O yang kini melonggarkan tangannya saat mereka sampai di kantin.

"Nah, Taemin, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayar." Ucap D.O dan Taemin mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak lapar. Aku hanya ingin minum, boleh?" tanya Taemin

"Tentu. Aku yang pilihkan, ne? Tunggulah di meja itu~" ucap D.O pada Taemin, dan pergi untuk memesan.

Taemin duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu D.O. Ia merasa jauh di belakang sana ada yang memerhatikannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja sedang memerhatikannya. Namun Taemin sadar kalau namja itu pernah ia lihat. Tidak, bukan dalam kenyataan. Tapi dalam bayangannya.

Waktu itu, bayangan namja itu tiba-tiba muncul. Namja itu menangis di hadapan Taemin. Selain itu, dalam bayangan yang lain, ia melihat namja itu memeluknya erat. Dan dalam bayangan lainnya juga, namja itu terbang. Ah, tidak. Bukan terbang. Tapi ada gumpalan hitam yang menarik namja itu terbang dan tiba-tiba lenyap. Bayangan-bayangan itu selalu datang menghampiri Taemin setiap hari. Tapi itulah yang membuat Taemin mulai menyukai kehidupannya. Di satu sisi, ia nyaman terhadap kehadiran namja itu yang selalu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang jika melihatnya –walau hanya bayangan-. Dan sisi lain, ia takut apa yang ada dalam bayangan itu terjadi. Ia takut kehilangan namja tampan itu.

Lamunannya buyar ketika D.O datang membawa makanan. D.O berbohong padanya. Ia bilang hanya akan membeli minuman. Tapi akhirnya ia memaksanya untuk makan. Saat makan, Taemin merasakan namja itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa namja bernama Minho itu baik?" tanya Taemin.

"Minho? Minho yang mana? Di sekolah ini banyak sekali yang namanya Minho~" tanya D.O.

"Minho anak kelas 3-C itu." Ungkap Taemin.

"Ah, dia~ Dia itu orangnya cukup berandalan. Dan kudengar, dia itu gay. Orang-orang kaget. Tapi aku tidak~ Kekeke~" tawa kecil D.O membuat Taemin mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Wae?" tanya Taemin.

"Karena aku juga gay. Kai itu pacarku, tahu~~" ucap D.O jujur dan dijawab gelengan kepala Taemin. "Memang kenapa dengan Minho sunbae? Kau suka dia ya? Ah~~ Taemin~ Seleramu bagus sekali~ Dia memang tampan." Ucap D.O, membuat pipi Taemin memerah.

"Ya! Aku tak menyukainya. Dia yang menyukaiku~" ucap Taemin.

"Huh. Kau narsis sekali~ Aku baru tahu kalau ada anak iblis yang narsis sepertimu." Ucap D.O.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau dia memang menyukaiku." Ucap Taemin santai, membuat D.O menatapnya bingung.

Tak lama, namja yang dibicarakan pun datang. D.O sempat kaget dan takut dengan namja yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Minho, membuat D.O menatap Taemin.

"Shireo. Kau tadi duduk di belakang. Dan sedaritadi ini tempatku." Ucap Taemin dengan nada dingin.

D.O mulai waswas melihat wajah Minho yang terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada anak kelas 1 yang wajahnya rusak akibat tak mau memberikan tempatnya pada Minho. Dan ia yakin, Taemin tak akan selamat setelah ini. Tapi perkiraannya salah besar.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucap Minho sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sudah kubuktikan. Apa kau percaya?" tanya Taemin, dan D.O hanya menatap Taemin dengan tatapan horror.

.

Hari berlalu. Fikiran Taemin mulai terbang entah kemana. Ia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dan menatap langit.

Taemin POV

Minho. Siapa dia? Mengapa aku sangat tenang jika melihat wajahnya. Bayangan-bayangan yang datang tentangnya. Kenapa aku melihatnya dimakan iblis? Dadaku berdesir jika bayangan itu datang. Padahal baru tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Apa aku menyukainya? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apa seperti ini?

Mata namja itu menyiratkan kesakitan. Aku tahu ia sedang menahan sakit. Tapi mengapa yang kulihat di matanya hanya Jinki hyung? Apa Jinki hyung mengenalnya? Baiklah. Cukup. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

.

.

TBC

a/n: Huhh. Beres dah :)) Sebenernya sih sekarang aku mau bales review chapter 1 *walau cuma ada 3*. Yaudah. Nih balesannya ^^

**sfsclouds: Annyeong chingu~ ^^ Gomawo udah review~ Iya. Yang satu lagi Jihyun. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ;) Makasih udah bilang serem *asal jangan bilang muka aku yang serem, ne?* Tapi menurut aku sih ini gak serem amat :D Gomawo juga udah bilang ceritanya bagus ^^ Padahal menurut aku sih gak bagus amat~ Sekali lagi, gomawo udah review ^^**

**FiWonKyu0201: Annyeong chingu~ ^^ Sebelumnya, aku mau nanya dulu. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF 'MY TETEEEMMM'? Huaaaaaaa Taemin punya aku ^^ *ditendang Taemin*. Eheheh. Taemin emang keren kok ^^ Mau di ff aku, di ff orang, tapi yang jelas di hati aku Taemin keliatan lebih keren. *Taemin muntah-muntah* Yaudah. Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**JewELFishy-Anchofish: Annyeong chingu~ ^^ Iya chingu, aku juga sebenernya gak ngerti sama apa yang aku tulis. Tapi udah terlanjur di post. Ehehe. Kalo chingu gak ngerti jalan ceritanya, perlu aku jelasin? *Tapi jujur, aku lagi males nyeritain secara keseluruhan :D* Atau perlu aku post ulang chapter 1 dengan kata-kata yang baru? Ntar ya chingu~ Berhubungan dengan FF SHINee pertama, emang iya aku baru pertama nulis FF SHINee. Dan ini sekaligus FF pertama yang aku post disini. Dengan kata lain, aku ini seorang Newbie :D Ihihi *ganti jadi ihihi* *gaje berat* Gomawo udah review, chingu ^^ Makasih sarannya ^^**

Yasudah. ^^ Ada yang mau review? *ngarep* Sekian dari akuuu. Ngarep yang baca suka ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Way to the Heaven

Author: Chocolite

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Angst

Rated: T

Cast:

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Other

Pairing: 2Min

Summary: Chapter 3 Update~ "Siapakah Minho itu?"/ "Hyung, apa kau mengenal Minho?"/ "Lalu mengapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Taemin pada Jinki. Akhirnya Taemin tahu siapa Minho sebenarnya dan mengapa Minho menjadi seperti itu.

Warning: Typo, gaje, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, chapter kepanjangan, alur gak jelas, dll.

a/n: Annyeong~ Chapter 3 update ^^ Mian postnya kelamaan. Aku lagi fokus US. :D Sebenernya chapter ini banyaknya flashback. Biarin yaa? Tapi sekarang banyak nyeritain masa lalu Jinki ^^ Dan dichapter ini aku nyeritain Minho juga. Makasih buat yang udah Review ^^ Dan untuk chapter ini aku ngarep kalian yang baca, suka sama ceritanya *kagak ada yang baca -"* Yaudahlah :)) Happy Reading~

.

Chapter 2

.

Taemin masih duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menutup matanya, dan bayangan-bayangan muncul di dalam fikirannya. Ia melihat Minho sedang berkelahi dengan memukuli Jinki dengan raut wajah kesal. Minho menangis dan tangan kanan Jinki berdarah.

Akhirnya Taemin tersadar ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Taemin menoleh. Orang itu tak lain adalah Jinki, hyungnya. Taemin hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jinki sejak eommanya menghilang.

"Taemin-ah~ Belum tidur? Cepatlah tidur~" ucap Jinki, mendekati Taemin dan mengelus rambut putih adiknya yang sedang menatapnya. "Waeyo, Taemin-ah?" tanya Jinki lagi, bingung.

"Apa boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu, hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Tentu. Tanyakan apapun sesuka hatimu." jawab Jinki lembut, masih mengelus rambut putih Taemin.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Minho?" tanya Taemin.

Jinki terdiam mendengarnya. Elusannya terhenti dan tangannya ia tarik kembali. Matanya menatap mata ungu Taemin yang terlihat mencari jawaban.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak bertanya padaku tentang seseorang. Kapan terakhir kau bertanya tentang seseorang ya? Ah. Aku ingat. Terakhir kau menanyakan temanku saat 8 tahun lalu, sebelum eomma menghilang~" ucap Jinki lembut, lembut sekali.

"Ya~ Hyung~~ Memangnya tak boleh ya?" tanya Taemin sambil sedikit mengeucutkan bibirnya, namun ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Bahkan kau tak pernah melihatkanku wajah ceriamu lagi setelah eomma hilang~ Baiklah~ Berhubung Taemin yang dulu telah kembali, maka akan aku ceritakan." Ucap Jinki, membuat Taemin membetulkan posisi duduknya –serius untuk mendengarkan penjelasan hyungnya-. "Tapi, setelah aku bercerita, kau harus tidur, ne?" tawar Jinki.

"Baiklah~~" ucap Taemin sambil menampakkan senyuman manisnya yang sudah 8 tahun menghilang.

Jinki mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap Taemin, lalu fikirannya menerawang ke masa lalunya, yang cukup kelam baginya.

"Apa kau ingat? 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kelas 3 SMA, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Namun aku pernah mengatakan bahwa cintaku ini terlarang." Ucap Jinki, dijawab oleh anggukan Taemin. "Itulah awalnya." Ucap Jinki, kembali menerawang masa lalunya.

Flashback.

2 Years Ago.

Jinki berjalan menuju kantin dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Donghyun, Doojoon, dan Hyunseung sudah menunggunya. Jinki tersenyum pada sahabatnya, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Hyunseung yang kini sedang meminum jus pir kesukaannya.

"Jinki-ya~~ Kau telat. Kami baru saja bicarakan sesuatu. Begini, jika diantara kita ada yang telat, maka akan diberi hukuman. Ada 2 pilihan. Tapi tepatnya ini adalah permainan. Kau tau permainan ToD?" tanya Doojoon pada Jinki yang kini sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu permainan Truth or Dare. Kau bisa pilih, kau akan jujur tentang sesuatu atau berani melakukan tantangan dari kami." Jelas Doojoon.

Jinki hanya ber-oh ria. Sesaat setelahnya, Donghyun menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi kau pilih mana?" tanya Donghyun pada Jinki.

"Hah? Pilih? Loh. Ini kan baru dibicarakan dan aku belum menyetujuinya. Tak bisa begitu!" tolak Jinki.

"Tapi kami sudah menyetujuinya~ Itu artinya kau juga sudah setuju. Jadi, kau pilih mana?" tanya Hyunseung yang baru saja menghabiskan jus pirnya.

"Mana bisa begitu~~ Hahh~~ Bagaimanapun aku menolak, pada akhirnya akulah yang kena. Kalau aku pilih Truth, apa yang harus kujawab? Kalian kan tahu sendiri kalau kita tak punya rahasia satu sama lain. Bahkan warna celana dalam pun kalian sudah tahu~" ucap Jinki polos.

"Yaah, jadi artinya kau harus memilih Dare~" jawab Hyunseung dengan wajah polosnya.

Kepala Hyunseung pun jadi sasaran empuk jitakan Jinki. Jinki menatap sahabatnya yang cantik ini.

"Kalau aku harus memilih Dare, artinya ini bukan permainan Truth or Dare, babo~" ucap Jinki, dan dijawab oleh cengiran yang lain. "Jadi, aku harus apa sekarang?" tanya Jinki pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hmm, apa ya? Donghyun~ Apa kau punya ide?" tanya Doojoon pada Donghyun yang sedang memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Ah! Ada! Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan cinta pada anak kelas 1?" usul Donghyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan Doojoon dan Hyunseung.

"Baiklah~ Aku tak takut. Semua yeoja di sekolah ini pasti akan senang jika aku menyatakan cinta pada mereka~ Aku kan tampan." ujar Jinki sombong.

"Ya! Dubu! Pede amat! Wajah kayak tahu aja bangga!" ejek Hyunseung, dan alhasil Hyunseung mendapat death glare dari Jinki.

"Aku memang tampan! Awas kau! Malam ini kau tak akan selamat!" ancam Jinki.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi pervert?" tanya Hyunseung sambil menggeser duduknya, menjauh.

"Sudahlah~ Kalau tantangan tadi tak membuatmu takut, begini saja. Kau nyatakan cintamu pada anak kelas 1, tapi pada namja." Tantang Donghyun

Jinki menatap horror Donghyun yang mulai memerhatikan sekeliling lagi. Dan Donghyun hampir meloncat kegirangan saat mendapatkan mangsa di bangku kantin paling belakang.

"Dubu~ Kau pernah tanya padaku kan, kenapa anak manis itu sering memperhatikanmu? Dan mangsamu adalah dia!" ungkap Donghyun, dan Jinki terdiam.

"Wae? Mengapa kau berubah drastis jadi diam? Biasanya kau suka melawan kalau diberi tantangan. Dan~~ Mukamu memerah! Jangan bilang kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukainya!" ucap Doojoon, membuat muka Jinki yang sudah merah makin merah lagi.

"A-anniyo~" ucap Jinki gugup.

"Ya! Kalau begitu, buktikan!" ucap Hyunseung pada Jinki.

Jinki menarik nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Dengan ragu ia berjalan menuju anak manis yang sedang bergurau dengan seorang sahabatnya. Ia menoleh pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini sedang memberinya semangat. Donghyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Namanya Kim Kibum!" ucap Donghyun tanpa suara.

Jinki kembali menarik nafasnya dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan meja anak manis itu. Namja bernama Kibum itu menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang. Mata mereka bertemu. Akhirnya wajah mereka berdua memerah karena malu. Jinki terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-annyeong, hoobae~" ucap Jinki mencoba ramah, namun yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya yang sedang salting.

"Annyeong sunbae~ Ada perlu apa?" tanya sahabat Kibum yang ber-nametag Minho.

"A-anu~ Ini~ Eumm~ Kibum~ Eh~ Aduh~ Aku mau bilang~ Ehm~~" ucap Jinki tanpa menatap Kibum yang kini sedang menunduk karena tak mau menatap Jinki –karena ia yakin wajahnya merah-.

"TAK TERDENGAR!" teriak Doojoon, Donghyun, dan Hyunseung yang membuat Jinki kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kim Kibum. Aku memintamu menatapku." Ucap Jinki lembut, dan Kibum pun menatapnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Baiklah, akan kuucapkan. Kim Kibum! Aku menyukaimu. Anni. Bukan menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu! Saranghae~" ucap Jinki, dan ia merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, namun ia juga merasa banyak bunga yang turun dari atap untuk merayakan apa yang telah ia ucapkan *lebay*. "A-ah~ Aku~ Kembali~ Gamsahamnida atas waktumu." Ucap Jinki yang langsung berlari meninggalkan 2 anak kelas 1 itu. Tapi Jinki tak berlari untuk menemui sahabatnya, melainkan untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Flashback off

Taemin menatap wajah hyungnya yang kini bersemu merah. "Oh, jadi maksud cinta terlarang itu~ Karena kalian sesama namja?" tanya Taemin, dan Jinki mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

"Ne. Aku menyukai namja itu. Aku benar-benar menyukainya~" ucap Jinki.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya kisah cintamu dengan Minho?" tanya Taemin, membuat senyum di bibir Jinki menipis hingga akhirnya tak ada senyum lagi. "Apa Minho itu namjachingu Kibum?" tanya Taemin. Sebenarnya Taemin merasa dadanya sesak saat bertanya seperti itu.

"Anni. Dia itu sahabatnya. Tapi ia sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai saudaranya sendiri." Jawab Jinki, membuat dada Taemin dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanya Taemin, dan Jinki pun kembali bercerita.

Flashback

Masih di hari yang sama dengan pernyataan cinta itu, Jinki bertemu dengan Minho yang sedang berjalan sendiri sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headphonenya.

"Minho~" panggil Jinki.

"Ne, Wae Jinki sunbae?" jawab Minho.

"Panggil hyung saja. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu~" ucap Jinki dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Minho.

"Jangan di sini~ Eumm~ Ikut aku~" ucap Jinki dan berjalan mendahului Minho.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Jinki dan Minho duduk di kursi. Jinki terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tentang Kibum. Hmm, apa kau sahabatnya?" tanya Jinki.

"Ne. Aku sahabatnya. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri." Jawab Minho dan dijawab dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-saudara-? dari Jinki. "Begini. Aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir. Mereka meninggal. Sementara Kibum, saat kecil ia ditemukan oleh panti asuhan. Ia diculik dan orang tuanya sudah berada di Amerika. 2 tahun lalu, panti asuhan yang kami tempati kebakaran. Semua orang meninggal. Kecuali aku dan Key~" jelas Minho dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Key?" tanya Jinki, dan senyum kembali terukir di bibir Minho.

"Ne. Key, karena ia ingin menjadi kunci untuk segala masalah. Apa kau juga perlu nama keren? Aku sudah punya nama keren untukmu. Bagaimana kalau Onew?" tanya Minho

"Mengapa Onew?" tanya Jinki.

"Karena, aku merasa bicara dengan kepribadian yang baru. Kau sangat berbeda dengan kau yang tadi bicara dengan Key~" jelas Minho, dan Jinki pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin tanya, bagaimana sifat Key itu?" tanya Jinki.

"Ah. Key itu baik sekali. Jika ditanya, impiannya apa, ia pasti menjawab, kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dia senang sekali memasak. Masakannya enak sekali. Kau harus mencobanya, hyung. Key itu selalu marah kalau dapurnya dirusak. Ah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku hidup jika tanpa Key. Dia itu baik sekali. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat sepertinya. Eh, hyung menanyakan Key, apa karena hyung menyukainya?" tanya Minho.

"A-anniya~ Tadi itu hanya permainan~" ucap Jinki salting.

"Padahal kau terlihat serius. Dia senang sekali mendengarnya. Bahkan ia sampai mengubah wallpaper handphonenya menjadi gambar love bertebaran dan berwarna pink. Ia terus mengirimiku pesan. Isinya Lee Jinki sunbae tampan, Lee Jinki sunbae imut sekali, Lee Jinki sunbae membuatku gila, dan terakhir, ia terus mengirimiku pesan bertuliskan, 'jika Lee Jinki memintaku menjawab pernyataannya, maka aku akan katakan bahwa aku juga benar-benar mencintainya'. Dan itu membuatku pusing." Jelas Minho.

"Ah~ Benarkah?" tanya Jinki lagi.

"Tentu. Dia menggilaimu, hyung. Bahkan saat pelajaran olah raga, dia selalu semangat jika menyebutkan namamu~" ucap Minho sambil tersenyum.

Jinki tersipu mendengarnya. Senyuman pun tak lepas dari bibirnya. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ia ingat, eommanya melarangnya menjadi seorang 'gay'. Senyumnya memudar seketika saat mengingat eommanya.

Mulai saat itu, Jinki mulai mencoba melupakan Key. Namun ia tak mendapatkan hasil. Ia akan selalu mencintai Key, sampai kapanpun.

Flashback off

Taemin tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan hyungnya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Sikap Minho yang ia dengar dari D.O. Sikapnya yang terkesan berandalan.

"Lalu mengapa sekarang Minho bersikap berandalan? Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Key? Oh ya. Key kemana? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Setampan apa dia sampai hyung benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Taemin.

Jinki menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia tersenyum miris pada adiknya.

"Key sudah meninggal." Ucap Jinki, membuat Taemin tercengang. "Apa kau ingat? Dulu saat aku pulang hiking ke gunung untuk merayakan kelulusanku, tangan kananku nyaris patah. Apa kau ingat? Itu berkat Key. Seharusnya tanganku patah. Bukan nyawanya yang melayang." Ucap Jinki sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

Flashback

Hari itu, hari terakhir bagi Jinki dan teman seangkatannya berada di lingkungan sekolah. Mereka akan berpisah. Namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah, mereka semua merencanakan sebuah acara tanpa sepengetahuan para guru. Siapapun diijinkan ikut. Bukan hanya angkatan mereka. Anak kelas 1 atau kelas 2 pun boleh ikut. Ada beberapa anak yang ikut. Key dan Minho juga ikut atas kemauan Key –untuk melihat Jinki-. Mereka akan hiking ke sebuah gunung yang jalannya sangat terjal.

Saat sampai, hampir seluruh siswa beristirahat. Doojoon yang sedaritadi menghilang, datang dengan wajah cerianya.

"Dubu! Di sana ada tempat yang indah sekali!" Ucap Doojoon, membuat wajah Jinki terlihat senang. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Ada jurang di sana. Kelihatannya sangat dalam. Dasar jurangnya pun tak bisa kulihat." Ucap Doojoon lagi, membuat Jinki terlihat berpikir.

"Apa kalian mau ikut aku ke sana?" tanya Jinki pada Hyunseung dan Donghyun.

"Aku lelah. Dengan Donghyun saja!" ucap Hyunseung.

"Aku juga lelah!" ucap Donghyun.

"Ya sudah. Aku berdua dengan Doojoon." Ucap Jinki.

"Heh Dubu! Gak ngerasain ya? Daritadi aku belum istirahat!" ucap Doojoon, dan Jinki hanya merengut kesal.

"Geure. Aku sendiri." Ucapnya, lalu berjalan ke tempat yang diberitahu Doojoon.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya setelah mendengar percakapannya dengan Doojoon. Jinki pun sampai di tempat itu. Tempatnya memang sangat indah. Jinki tersenyum menatap tempat itu. Ia ingin sekali menikmati tempat ini dengan Key.

"Sunbae~" ucap seseorang, dan Jinki pun berbalik.

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Sosok itu Key. Ia tampak lucu. Sebuah topi berwarna merah, sweater pink dan celana hitam ketat membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu di mata Jinki.

"Ah, Key~ Ada apa?" tanya Jinki, berpura-pura tenang padahal jantungnya kini terasa mau copot.

"Ini hari terakhirmu melihatku. Aku ingin membuat kesan baik di hari ini." Ucap Key sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukaimu, sunbae~" ucap Key, menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Jinki terdiam. Ia tak ingin menyebut dirinya gay. Ia tak mau mengecewakan eommanya.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?" tanya Jinki sambil menatap Key, yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Jinki dengan tatapan kaget. "Yang waktu itu? Aku tak bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kau berfikir bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Apa kau tak melihat teman-temanku? Aku hanya sedang bermain. Dan satu lagi. Aku bukan seorang gay. Aku tak sepertimu. Gay." Ucap Jinki sembari berbalik dan meninggalkan Key yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Tapi kau tampak serius." Ucap Key.

"Apa begitu? Aku tak pernah berniat menyukaimu. Lagipula, aku normal. Aku bukan seorang gay sepertimu. Gay sepertimu tak pantas mendekatiku. Aku masih normal dan sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu begini. Aku normal. Tak sehina dirimu." Ucap Jinki, membuat air mata di pipi Key makin deras mengalir.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Key. Bayangkan kau disebut hina oleh orang yang kau cintai. Apa yang kau rasakan? Perih. Itu juga yang dirasakan Key. Ia selalu bersemangat jika menyebut nama namja bernama Jinki ini. Tapi apa? Itu semua tak membuahkan hasil.

Key menatap Jinki yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia berlari mengejarnya, namun saat ia hendak memeluk Jinki, kakinya terpeleset dan hasilnya ia terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Ia sempat menggenggam tanah yang berada di atas. Dan tanah itu mulai berjatuhan hingga ia jatuh. Tidak, Key tidak terjatuh. Jinki menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Key! Tahanlah! Aku akan memanggil bantuan." teriak Jinki.

"Tak apa. Kau tak usah menyelamatkanku. Kini aku tak punya arah tujuan hidup lagi. Biarkan aku mati. Lepaskan aku, sunbae~" ucap Key dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ulurkan tangan kirimu, aku akan mengangkatmu."

"Anniya. Jika kuulurkan tanganku, maka kau juga akan ikut jatuh." Ucap Key sambil menatap tangan Jinki yang berdarah karena tergesek akar pohon. Darah itu menetes ke dahi Key. "Lepaskan aku. Aku tak ingin tanganmu patah. Akar pohon itu akan menggesek tanganmu hingga patah." Ujar Key.

"Anni! Jika aku harus jatuh, maka aku akan jatuh denganmu. Jika tanganku harus patah, asalkan kau selamat, aku rela kehilangan tanganku." Ucap Jinki dan air matanya menetes.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Key.

"Ne. Aku menyukaimu, Key. Tetaplah bertahan hidup demi aku. Aku mohon. Ulurkan tanganmu." Ucap Jinki, membuat air mata Key jatuh.

"Sunbae~ Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Key tak percaya.

"Ne, Key. Aku menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo~ Kau harus bertahan demi aku. Aku mohon ulurkan tanganmu." Ucap Jinki tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit dibagian tangannya yang tergesek akar pohon.

"Sunbae~ Hiks~ Apa benar? Hiks~ Gomawo~ Aku juga menyukai sunbae~ Sunbae harus tetap hidup. Aku tak ingin sunbae ikut jatuh denganku. Biar aku yang mati." Ujar Key.

"Anni! Kau harus mewujudkan impianmu untuk mencari orang tuamu~ Bukankah itu kebahagiaanmu?" ucap Jinki, dan keringat membasahi lengannya. Membuat genggamannya melonggar dan kini ia hanya menggenggam telapak tangan Key.

"Bagiku, mendengar penuturanmu sudah membuatku benar-benar bahagia. Saranghae. Dan kumohon lepaskan aku. Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku~" ucap Key, membuat Jinki mengeratkan genggamannya. Namun, semakin erat ia menggenggam tangan Key, akar pohon itu semakin menusuk lengannya. Keringat membasahi telapak tangannya, dan itu membuat Key terlepas dari genggamannya.

"KEY!" teriak Jinki, sebelum akhirnya Key benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Jinki menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menatap topi merah Key yang tidak ikut terjatuh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengingat ialah yang membunuh Key secara tak langsung. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik kerah baju Jinki dan langsung meninju pipinya dengan keras.

"BAJINGAN KAU!" bentak orang itu dan terus meninju Jinki hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Jinki menengadah menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Minho. Jinki menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau menghancurkan impiannya! Apa yang kau mau, huh?! Kau membunuhnya!" bentak Minho dan meninju perut Jinki hingga Jinki mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Jinki hanya diam, tak membalas apapun yang Minho lakukan hingga akhirnya Minho berhenti dan menengadah menatap langit.

"Kenapa berhenti? Pembunuh sepertiku pantas mendapatkannya. Pukul aku. Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku! Aku tak peduli dengan nyawaku. Bunuh aku, Choi Minho!" bentak Jinki.

Minho terdiam dan menatap luka di tangan Jinki. Minho tahu, Jinki telah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Key. Ia tak seharusnya memukul Jinki. Namun tiba-tiba~~

Brak!

Seseorang meninju Minho hingga Minho mengeluarkan bercak darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap orang itu yang ternyata Doojoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap temanku?! Apa kau mencoba membunuhnya?! Bunuh aku sebelum kau membunuhnya!" bentak Doojoon, dan kembali meninju Minho.

"Hentikan, Doojoon-ah! Dia tak salah! Dia begitu karena aku!" ucapan Jinki membuat Doojoon berhenti.

Donghyun dan Hyunseung yang baru datang langsung mendekati Jinki. Hyunseung meneliti luka Jinki pada tubuh Jinki.

"Ini parah. Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit! Kalau tidak, ada kemungkinan lengannya patah." Ucap Hyunseung serius.

Doojoon masih menatap Minho dengan tatapan amarah. Donghyun pun menarik lengan Doojoon.

"Sudah, Doojoon-ah! Kau tak mendengar Jinki tadi? Biarkanlah. Kau malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Ayo Hoobae~ Kita pulang. Mian atas pukulan temanku tadi~" ucap Donghyun ramah pada Minho.

Donghyun mencoba mendekati Minho. Namun, Minho malah meninggalkannya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Flashback off

Kini Taemin mengerti mengapa Minho seperti itu. Taemin memeluk hyungnya yang kini sedang menangis mengingat masa lalunya.

"Mianhae, hyung~ Aku tak tahu masa lalumu begitu menyakitkan." Ucap Taemin lembut sambil mengelus pipi hyungnya.

"Gwenchana, Taemin-ah~ Sekarang tidurlah, ne?" ucap Jinki dan bergegas meninggalkan Taemin.

.

"Key, apa kau masih hidup?" tanya Jinki dalam hati lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri.

.

TBC

**Ah~ Selesai~~~ Mian chapter ini aku gak bisa bales review -v Aku aja ngetiknya sembunyi-sembunyi :D Terus mian juga, ngupdatenya kelamaan. Aku lagi fokus US. Buat yang nanya sikap Jinki, Jinki itu baik banget sama Taemin. Terus kalau chapter ini horror, aku gak bakal post yang horror dulu buat kedepannya. Paling juga kekuatan tersembunyinya Taemin. Oya. Iblis-iblisnya keluarnya ntaran aja, ne? hehe. Ini chapter paling panjang yang aku post :D Lebih dari 3000 kata :D Biarin lah yaa :D**

**Sekali lagi, mian banyak typo, gak bisa bales review, kepanjangan, dan yang lainnya :D**

**Ada yang mau Review? *kagaaaaaaaaaaak***


	4. Chapter 4

Way to the Heaven

Author: Chocolite

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Angst

Rated: T

Cast:

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Other

Summary: Chapter 4 Update~ Setelah mengetahui siapa Minho sebenarnya, Taemin tak pernah berniat mendekatinya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jinki. Namun, apa yang membuat Minho mendekati Taemin? *bad summary* OnKey, 2Min, Kaisoo

Warning: Typo, gaje, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, chapter kepanjangan, alur gak jelas, dll.

a/n: Annyeong~ Chapter 4 update ^^ Lagi-lagi, mian postnya kelamaan. Ehehe. Gak banyak bacot lah :)) :D Happy reading~

.

Chapter 4

.

Taemin mulai membuka matanya saat mendapati Jinki sedang membuka tirai jendela yang membuat sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya dengan mudah. Taemin tersenyum pada kakaknya yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Taemin-ah~ Cepat bangun~ Taemin~ Mian, hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu berangkat sekolah lagi. Tugas kampusku sangat menumpuk. Aku akan pergi lebih awal." Ucap Jinki.

Taemin memperhatikan Jinki. Pakaiannya sudah sangat rapi. Taemin terkekeh.

"Sudahlah hyung~ Pergi sana~~ Aku sudah biasa sendiri. Biasanya juga aku berjalan kaki, kan? Nah, pergilah~" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah. Gomawo Taemin. Mianhae karena aku tak bisa mengantarmu~" ucap Jinki sambil mengelus rambut Taemin.

"Gwenchana~ Sudah, pergi sana~" suruh Taemin.

Jinki tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taemin. Taemin menatap jam di sampingnya. Masih pukul 6.45. Taemin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan segalanya, Taemin menuju dapur. Sepotong roti isi sudah ada disana. Di sebelahnya ada segelas susu. Taemin berjalan menuju roti itu lalu memakannya.

.

Di sekolah, Taemin bertemu dengan D.O yang kini tengah melamun.

"Wae?" tanya Taemin, membuat D.O tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kai sakit~" ucap D.O dan Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Hiks~ Sunbae~ Sakit~" isak seseorang. Taemin dan D.O saling bertatapan.

Mereka berdua menghampiri sumber suara itu. Di sana ada Minho dengan tangan terkepal dan terlihat marah. Sementara namja satunya sedang meringis akibat tinju yang keras.

"Ya! Sunbae! Beri contoh yang baik untuk hobaemu~ Jika kau ketahuan pihak sekolah, mungkin kau takkan selamat~" ucap Taemin. D.O menatap Taemin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Minho menatap Taemin, lalu menghampirinya. D.O menutup matanya, takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taemin. Taemin menatap mata Minho yang penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Apa kehilangan orang terdekatmu harus membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Dulu, kau dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang? Semua orang menakutimu. Semua orang menjauhimu. Apa kau pikir, dengan begini Kibum sunbae senang? Kau pikir dia senang melihatmu begini?! Hah!" bentak Taemin.

D.O membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Taemin. Ia melihat Minho sedang memperhatikan Taemin.

"Kau pikir aku ingin begini, huh? Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu ikut campur masalahku? Dan kau tahu darimana masalahku? Lagipula, Kibum belum mati. Kau harus ingat itu. Kibum belum mati!" ucap Minho dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, lalu meninggalkan Taemin.

"Minho sunbae~ Kau tak boleh begini~ Ia~ Akan sedih jika tahu kau begini~" ucapan Taemin terdengar bergetar.

Minho terhenti, namun tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sejak ia pergi, tak ada lagi yang menyayangiku dan peduli padaku. Tak ada lagi yang menjagaku. Aku sendiri. Tak punya siapapun."

"M-Minho sunbae~ Key sunbae tetap menyayangimu dimanapun ia berada. Dan kau salah besar jika tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padamu." Ucapan Taemin membuat Minho sedikit menunduk.

"Huh. Jika ia memang peduli padaku, dimana dia? Kenapa ia tak datang. Dan siapa yang peduli padaku?" pertanyaan Minho membuat Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras.

"Aku. Kau merasa tak ada yang peduli padamu karena kau tak pernah melihat sekelilingmu. Aku. Aku peduli padamu itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu. Choi Minho yang selalu tertawa bersama Key sunbae. Choi Minho yang selalu bernyanyi saat mendengar musik dari head phone-nya. Choi Minho yang selalu tersenyum dan menuruti apapun yang orang minta. Bukan seperti sekarang. Jujur saja, walau aku tak pernah melihat kepribadian hangatmu, tapi aku merindukan kepribadian itu. Kumohon. Kembalilah. Jebal~ Dorawa~" ucapan Taemin makin membuat Minho tertohok.

Taemin pergi meninggalkan Minho. Entah mengapa, hatinya sakit saat menyadari bahwa Minho tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi cerianya lagi. D.O hanya diam mendengar penuturan Taemin. D.O juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi baik dari seorang Choi Minho. Tapi yang ia pikirkan adalah, seorang Choi Minho adalah anak baik yang kehilangan jalannya.

.

Istirahat tiba. D.O menghampiri Taemin yang masih terdiam sejak kejadian tadi. D.O tersenyum pada Taemin.

"Ayo makan~" ajak D.O pada Taemin. Taemin hanya tersenyum, namun tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oh ayolah Taemin~ Kau jadi berubah sejak kejadian tadi~ Aku tahu sikapmu memang dingin. Tapi jangan aneh begini~ Kemarin kau baik sekali~ Sekarang kau jadi dingin lagi. Aku tak suka~" ucap D.O dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tenanglah~ Aku hanya sedang bad mood." Taemin menatap ke arah pintu. Dimana sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam pekat sedang berdiri disana memandangi dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan~" ucap D.O masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sosok itu terbang ke arah mereka, lalu berdiri di hadapan Taemin. Anehnya, D.O tak menyadari itu. Taemin menatap sengit sosok hitam itu.

"Lee Taemin. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya D.O saat melihat temannya itu sedang menatap sengit ke suatu tempat, namun tak ada apapun di hadapannya.

Sosok itu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Taemin. Taemin terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. D.O langsung menarik bahu Taemin dan mengguncangkannya.

"Kenapa tanda lahirmu bersinar? Kau kenapa?" tanya D.O sambil menekan tanda lahir di dahi Taemin.

"Kau tak melihatnya?" tanya Taemin.

"Melihat apa?" tanya D.O dengan mata besarnya.

"Hhh~ Sosok tadi." Ucapan Taemin membuat D.O melepas cengkeramannya di bahu Taemin.

"Dengar. Ini tak lucu. Aku tak suka dengan hal-hal mistis. Jadi, kau jangan bicarakan hantu didepanku." Ucapan D.O membuat Taemin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tak bilang kalau yang tadi itu hantu. Tapi~ Dia memiliki tanda besar di perutnya. Tanda itu sama persis dengan yang ada di dahiku~" ucapan Taemin membuat D.O yang tengah ketakutan langsung menoleh.

"Apa jangan-jangan~ Makhluk yang kau lihat itu ada hubungannya dengan tanda lahirmu." Ucap D.O.

"Ah sudahlah~ Aku tak mau memikirkannya." Ucap Taemin, dan D.O menarik-narik lengan baju Taemin.

"Ayo cari tahu tentang tanda lahirmu~ Hmm. Hari ini kan Kai sakit. Jadi aku punya waktu luang untuk menemanimu mencaritahu tentang tanda itu~" ucap D.O.

"Aku tak yakin~" ucap Taemin.

"Oh ayolaaah~" rengek D.O.

Taemin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut D.O.

"Mau mencari dimana, huh? Mau menanyakan pun percuma~ Eommaku sudah meninggal~" ucap Taemin.

"Hmmm. Dimana ya? Kita tanya dukun~" usul D.O.

"Kau tahu tidak? Dulu eommaku melarangku ke gereja karena akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku jika aku ke gereja. Dan aku kesana. Aku merasa tubuhku panas sekali. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah ke gereja. Jika aku ke tempat penciptaku saja tak boleh, apalagi ke dukun~" jelas Taemin.

"Jadi kita kemana? Tapi ada anehnya loh~ kok dilarang? Kayak anak iblis aja~" ucap D.O asal.

"Kau memang memanggilku anak iblis, kan?" sindir Taemin.

"Ah. Hehe. Mian~" ucap D.O sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya. "Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu~ Kapan eommamu meninggal? Dan, apa yang menyebabkan eommamu meninggal?" tanya D.O.

Taemin tersentak. Ia kembali menerawang masa lalunya. Kejadian saat eommanya mulai aneh.

Flashback.

Taemin berjalan menuju kamar eommanya. Saat ia hendak membuka kamar eommanya, ia mendengar rintihan dari dalam. Rintihan kesakitan. Eommanya –Jihyun- sedang terisak sambil menahan tangis. Taemin segera membuka kamar itu. Sekelebat bayangan hitam pekat mulai menghilang. Tapi ia tak peduli itu. Ia menghampiri eommanya.

"Eomma, gwenchanayo?" tanya Taemin, dan Jihyun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Gwenchana~" ucap Jihyun. "Taemin-ah~ Waktunya semakin dekat. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu~ Eomma akan pergi~" ucap Jihyun lirih.

"Apa yang eomma katakan? Aku tak mengerti. Sekarang aku akan membawa air dan membersihkan luka eomma~ Tunggu, ne?" ucap Taemin, lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan eommanya.

Tak lama, Taemin kembali dengan wadah berisi air di tangannya. Tak lupa, ada handuk kecil di dalamnya. Taemin menarik lengan eommanya yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran dan sayatan pisau. Ia membersihkan luka itu perlahan. Eommanya menangis.

"Eomma~" ucap Taemin lirih sambil membersihkan luka itu. "Eomma jangan pergi~ Memang eomma mau kemana? Kenapa eomma luka-luka begini?" tanya Taemin, sambil terus mengelap luka eommanya.

"Taemin-ah~" panggil Jihyun. Taemin tak menatapnya. Membuat ia menarik wajah Taemin dengan tangan satunya lagi. "Kau harus percaya pada eomma~ Eomma melakukan segalanya untukmu. Eomma akan mengorbankan segala hal untukmu, walau eomma harus membunuh orang lain. Dan eomma sayang padamu~" ucapan eommanya membuat anak yang tinggal seminggu lagi menginjak usia 8 itu menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Eomma~ Aku juga akan melindung eomma~ Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri demi keselamatan eomma~ Aku tak mau melihat eomma kesakitan seperti ini~ Lagipula, apa yang membuat eomma penuh luka seperti ini?" tanya Taemin.

"Sudahlah~ Kau tak usah memikirkan itu. Dan, kau tak usah melindungiku yang sudah bau tanah ini~" ucapan Jihyun membuat Taemin memeluk tubuh eommanya erat.

"Bau tanah? Kau belum boleh meninggalkanku sebelum aku mati~" ucap Taemin sambil terus menangis.

"Dengar, Taemin. Segala hal akan kulakukan demi kau dan kakakmu. Jadi, jangan menyia-nyiakan usahaku. Arasseo?" ujar Jihyun sambil menangkup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Hajima~" ucapan Taemin terputus.

"Kau harus menghargai pengorbanan eomma." Ucap Jihyun.

"Ne~" ucap Taemin, lalu kembali membasuh luka eommanya itu.

Jihyun menatap rambut putih Taemin. Ia mengelus dahi Taemin yang memiliki tanda. Ia bersenandung kecil, membuat anaknya tak menangis lagi. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Sudah kubersihkan semua, eomma~ Kita ke dokter, ne?" ajak Taemin sambil menyimpan wadah berisi air yang sekarang mulai memerah karena darah eommanya.

"Tidak usah. Kemarilah~ Eomma ingin tidur bersamamu~" ucap Jihyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Taemin.

"Ne, eomma~" ucap Taemin, lalu menaiki tempat tidur eommanya yang terdapat beberapa bercak darah.

Jihyun menidurkan Taemin perlahan. Ia mengelus rambut Taemin dengan lembut. Ia memperhatikan tubuh kecil Taemin yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan Jinki memasuki kamar Jihyun.

"Ah. Jinki sudah pulang~ Kemarilah Jinki~ Ayo tidur siang bersama eomma~" ucap Jihyun ramah.

Taemin yang hampir tertidur pun terbangun mendengar eommanya. Ia melihat Jinki, lalu tersenyum pada hyungnya.

"Hyung~ Ayo tidur~ Eomma ingin tidur dengan kita~" ajak Taemin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah. Ne~" ucap Jinki sambil melangkah masuk.

Jinki tersentak saat melihat wadah berisi air yang sudah memerah. Ia melihat kedua orang yang sedang tiduran di kasur. Dan ia mendapati eommanya dengan beberapa bekas luka yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Jinki pada eommanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Eommanya tersenyum. Lalu duduk. Taemin pun ikut duduk.

"Gwenchanayo~ Kemarilah~ Belajar apa tadi di sekolah?" tanya Jihyun perhatian sambil menyimpan tas yang baru dilepas Jinki.

"Aku belajar matematika. Sulit sekali~ Tapi untunglah aku pintar. Jadi mudah~" ucap Jinki sambil menyombongkan dirinya. "Dan Hyunseung bodoh sekali~ Dia terus bertanya-tanya padaku~" ucap Jinki, lalu menaiki tempat tidur eommanya dan duduk di hadapan keluarganya.

"Ne? Dia itu tidak bodoh~ Tapi dia tak mengerti~ Jadi seharusnya kau mengajarkannya~ Kalau kau punya ilmu, maka jangan pelit sendiri~" ucap Jihyun sambil menyentil hidung Jinki.

"Ehehe~ Tapi suara Hyunseung itu bagus sekali~ Aku iri padanya~ Apalagi wajahnya cantik. Banyak namja yang suka padanya~" ucap Jinki.

"Wah~~ Jinki hyung juga tertarik padanya ya?" goda Taemin.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku suka Hyunseung~ Aku masih kecil! Umurku baru berumur 12 tahun~ Aku belum boleh suka-sukaan. Iya kan, eomma?" tanya Jinki.

Jihyun tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang berbeda 4 tahun itu. Ia mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum.

"Lagipula, Hyunseung itu kan namja~ Kalian tak boleh menyukai sesama namja~ Eomma akan membenci kalian jika kalian suka sesame namja~" ucap Jihyun.

"Tapi, hyung suka sekali membicarakan Hyunseung hyung padaku~ Oh iya, apa Hyunseung hyung tadi menepati janjinya untuk membelikanku boneka jamur?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne. Bonekanya ada di tasku. Appanya bilang, boneka itu khusus untukmu~" ucap Jinki.

"Boneka jamur?" tanya Jihyun.

"Ne, eomma~ Waktu itu Hyunseung hyung tak sengaja memukulku~ Aku marah padanya. Dia minta maaf dan dia berjanji akan membelikanku boneka jamur." Ucapan Taemin membuat Jihyun tersenyum lagi.

"Sudah~ Ayo kita tidur~" ajak Jihyun.

Mereka pun berbaring di tempat tidur yang sangat besar itu. Dengan posisi Jihyun di tengah, Taemin di sebelah kirinya, dan Jinki di sisi lainnya. Wajah mereka sejajar.

"Eomma~ Boleh kutanya seuatu?" tanya Taemin.

"Tentu~" jawab Jihyun.

"Itu~ Kenapa aku berbeda dari anak lain?" tanya Taemin.

Jihyun terdiam. Senyumnya menipis. Ia tak mungkin memberitahukan segalanya pada Taemin. Ia tak mau membuat Taemin bersedih.

"Kau ini berbeda dari mereka~ Kau itu anak yang tegar dan kuat. Kau mampu hidup. Taeminnie~ Kau ini harus selalu tegar seperti hyungmu ini~" ucap Jihyun sambil mencubit pipi Jinki.

"Eomma~ Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jinki.

"Apa?" tanya Jihyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kedua anaknya.

"Eomma selalu melarang kami masuk ke ruangan yang ada di belakang. Itu ruangan apa? Dan kenapa kuncinya selalu ada pada eomma?" tanya Jinki.

Jihyun terdiam lagi. Pertanyaan Taemin dan Jinki seolah-olah memiliki arah yang sama.

"Hhh~ Pokoknya~ Kalian tak boleh membukanya~ Jangan ada yang masuk kesana dan menyentuh benda-benda di dalam~" ucap Jihyun.

"Wae?" tanya Taemin.

"Ehmm~ Aku~ Sudahlah~ Jangan bahas ruangan itu~" ucap Jihyun.

"Memang itu ruangan apa?" tanya Taemin.

Jihyun terdiam lagi. Ia takut anak-anaknya semakin penasaran jika ia sembunyikan. Tapi juga akan penasaran jika ia beritahu dan membuat mereka ingin masuk ruangan itu.

"Ehmm~ Itu kumpulan buku yang membuat seseorang meninggal. Jadi. Jangan pernah coba-coba masuk kesana. Arasseo?" tanya Jihyun.

"Ehm, ne. Ara~" ucap kedua anaknya.

Mereka pun tertidur dengan Taemin dan Jinki yang memeluk Jihyun. Sementara Jihyun mengelus rambut kedua anaknya.

.

Seminggu kemudian, saat hari ulang tahun Taemin.

Taemin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia sampai di depan pintu, dan hendak membuka pintunya.

Sesuai perjanjian, jika Jihyun tak menyerahkan dirinya, maka Taemin lah yang akan pergi. Sementara Jihyun sendiri sudah hampir melupakan janji itu.

Taemin tergeletak lemah. Ia tak sempat membuka pintu. Ia mengatur nafasnya lelah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk hitam yang mengitari rumahnya. Ia tak bisa berteriak. Tubuhnya lemah. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Taemin!" teriak seseorang saat Taemin mulai menutup matanya.

Taemin masih dapat melihat orang itu sekilas. Itu Jinki. Hyungnya yang sangat baik. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun lagi.

Jinki yang melihat kondisi Taemin, langsung berlari ke arahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Taemin. Berusaha mencari nadi disana. Nadinya sangat lemah.

Jinki langsung berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia tak kuat jika harus menggendong Taemin. Ia berlari dan meninggalkan Taemin sendiri. Ia mencari eommanya.

"Eomma! Taemin pingsan! Denyut nadinya lemah!" teriak Jinki sekeras mungkin.

Jihyun yang sedang menyimpan kue ulang tahun di dapur pun langsung menghampiri Jinki di ruang tengah. Ia berjalan keluar saat melihat anaknya sedang pingsan dengan guratan merah di lehernya. Seperti dicekik.

Jihyun segera menggendong tubuh kecil Taemin yang tak sadarkan diri menuju kamar Taemin. Ia melepaskan seluruh ikatan di tubuh Taemin.

"Biar kuambilkan air untuk mencipratinya~" ucap Jinki, lalu pergi.

Jihyun terdiam menatap wajah anaknya.

"Inilah akhir dari hidupku dan awal dari kehidupanmu, Lee Taemin~"

"Ini eomma~" Jinki mengambilkan air dan memberikannya pada eommanya.

Jihyun tak mencipratkan air itu pada Taemin. Ia malah menyimpannya. Jinki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jinki. Dengar eomma. Kau harus menjaga adikmu. Arasseo? Mungkin setelah ini, eomma takkan pernah ada lagi. Jadi, dengar. Anggap saja ini sebuah pembunuhan." Ucapan eommanya terpotong saat Jinki memakinya.

"Apa yang eomma katakan?" tanya Jinki marah.

"Jika setelah ini eomma menghilang, maka jangan mencari eomma~ Anggap saja eomma dibunuh. Kau harus kuat menghadapi hidup." Nafas Jihyun tercekat. "Hhh~ Seluruh harta eomma akan eomma berikan padamu untuk menghidupi diri kalian. Kau harus hemat. Dan, cobalah bekerja. Asal jangan mencoba jadi pengemis. Jadi, mulai sekarang, jaga adikmu. Ini kunci lemari eomma. Pakai seluruh uang eomma~ Dan~ Eomma sudah membuatkan kue untuk Taemin. Rayakan ulang tahunnya, ne? Eomma menyayangimu~" ucap Jihyun, lalu mencium kening anaknya.

"Eomma~ Apa yang eomma katakan?" tanya Jinki saat eommanya mencium keningnya dan Taemin.

Jihyun terdiam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan anaknya. Jinki tak sempat mengejar Jihyun saat melihat tubuh Taemin yang mengejang. Ia menenangkan adiknya dengan berlinang air mata.

Jihyun side.

Jihyun berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia anggap 'terlarang' itu. Sesosok makhluk hitam itu melayang mendekatinya dan membuat beberapa luka di tubuh Jihyun. Jihyun meringis. Sosok itu berubah bentuk. Menjadi gumpalan hitam yang membentuk segitiga dan lingkaran hitam di dalamnya. Sama seperti tanda lahir Taemin.

"Masuklah. Atau~" ucapan makhluk itu terputus dan sekelebat bayangan Taemin muncul di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

Jihyun menutup matanya, menangis. Ia berjalan memasuki lingkaran itu. Tak lama, darah berceceran dan mereka menghilang.

Taemin&Jinki Side.

Taemin membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah Jinki sedang menangis. Mata ungunya berkedut, dan tak lama matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia seolah-olah melihat dirinya mati saat baru lahir. Dan Jihyun mengorbankan 2 orang lain demi kehidupannya. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Jihyun yang memasuki sebuah lubang.

Flashback off.

D.O menatap Taemin dengan iba. Ia mengelus punggung Taemin dan bersandar di bahunya yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Mian, mengungkit masa lalumu~" ucap D.O.

Taemin tersenyum, lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Gwenchana~" jawab Taemin dengan nada sedih.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk~" ucap D.O, membuat Taemin menatapnya yang kini sedang menuliskan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Taemin.

"Kita harus ke ruangan yang dilarang itu." Ucap D.O

"Tapi~ Itu mungkin terlalu beresiko~" ucap Taemin sambil menatap D.O.

"Jika eommamu meninggal karena perjanjian, maka kita tak akan membuat janji dan kita takkan memanggil mereka~" ucap D.O.

Taemin terdiam. Tak lama, ia pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Rencana mereka adalah, mengunjungi tempat terlarang itu setelah pulang sekolah.

TBC

**Hueeee. Gaje yaaa? Yaudahlah~ Ini balesan Reviewnya.**

**Sfsclouds: Annyeong chingu~ Gomawo udah nyemangatin akuu^^ Kalo masalah Key masih hidup atau nggak, liat aja chapter selanjutnya~ *digorok Key* Ehehe~ Iya ini udah dilanjut~ Mian kelamaan^^**

**NienaKawaiii01122001: Annyeong chingu~ Kata-kata terakhir yang mana emang? Tentang Key masih hidup atau enggak, ya mana gue tau~ *author gabener* Ehehe~ Bercanda~ Baca aja ff selanjutnya~ ^^ Gomawo reviewnya~**

**FiWonKyu0201: Annyeong chingu~ Mian lanjutnya kelamaan~^^ Emang kebanyakan flashbacknya sih chapter 3~ :D Itu cuma buat ngejelasin doang buat chapter selanjutnya~ ^^ Gomawo reviewnya, ne?**

**JewELFishy-Anchofish: Annyeong chingu~ Gomawo udah review~ Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa chingu gatau mau ngomong apa? Ah~~ Chingu salting gara-gara charisma aku yaaaaa? *Dimutilasi semua bias aku* ehehe~ Bercanda~^^ hehe~ Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Chonurullau40: Annyeong chingu~ Tentang baru review, gwenchanayo~~^^ Malah harusnya aku yang bilang gomawo soalnya udah review^^ Mian postnya kelamaan~~ Tentang yang keren itu, makasih :) Aku tau aku keren *Minho muntah* Ehehe~ Gomawo udah bilang ff ini keren ;V;**

**Guest: Annyeong chingu~^^ Kok ikut nangis? Emang sedih, ya? Padahal menurut aku, ini ff gaje loh~ Ehehe~ Mian postnya kelamaan~ Gomawo reviewnya, ne?**

**Terakhir, ada yang mau aku sampein :)) aku gakbisa update~ hiatus 2 minggu~ *author gabener* Aku bener-bener minta maaf :) Doain aku yaaaa~ Mulai senin aku UN~ Maafin semua salah aku, ne? Ehehehe :DD**


End file.
